Prompt: Control
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: His hand traced from her collarbone down the slope of her breast. "Nemu, tell me what you feel." She almost stuttered. "Nervous, Mayuri-sama. I do not understand what you are doing." "Do you enjoy it?" he then asked. Consensual citrus Mayuri x Nemu


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach.**

**A sort of PWP. I don't remember why I called this prompt as it is, but it seemed to suit it well. I hope you enjoy this installment. If one can guess, this comes way way way before Consideration. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Control**

It was a lesson, he had told her. He was in charge of her physical and mental growth as well as her spiritual growth. She was his creation, his daughter, he had had said. He had begun teaching her how to address him as well as behave as how a proper girl should in the company of her elders. He had taught her basic skills in how to interact with people such as saying good morning and good evening, hello and goodbye. He had taught her to dress herself and even know what was acceptable and what wasn't. Aside from the natural basics of people, he broadened her knowledge of science and biology, of the working of every creature and a curiosity almost, but not quite, like his own. He educated her in the ways of their world and powers of a shinigami. He made sure that she would know.

But she had only come to him with a question one day that became the catalyst to this lesson. The question had been about the strange happenings with her body, how often she would find herself breathless in the company of some of the shinigami or how she dreamt of odd things.

"Write down every symptom that you have and give it to me." he ordered her.

She complied with him, coming up with a detailed lists of how when a certain bald-headed member of the 11th division would grab her hand, she felt the sensation to be hot. Or how when she slept at night, she dreamt of both him and her creator, touching her everywhere, placing their mouths over her own. She described with explicit detail of how there was sometimes a most uncomfortable pain between her legs, one that felt like it was all at once closing and opening. She feared what he would make of what she was writing; would he experiment on her once more, would he destroy her as a failed accomplishment, what?  
Reader, she was afraid, but she was also brave when she handed the report carefully back to him. He did not seem to care until about an hour later when he was able to tear himself away from his work, did he look at the list and report of herself.

His golden eyes widened only to come together angrily as he eyed her, "Nemu. These thoughts, how long have you had them?"

She tried hard to remember. "Two months now, Mayuri-sama."

He looked at the papers and sighed a heavy sigh. "I didn't think I would have to teach you something like this, I had hoped that you would deal with it yourself at the very least, not bother me with something so trivial as this. Honestly, Nemu, you are proving to be more trouble than I thought you would be."

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama." she automatically said. It was habit for her to apologize for everything. That was the habit that had been beaten and drilled into her.

His hand went to his face and for a second, he seemed to be in heavy thought. "Nemu, I want you to go home and wash. Then prepare a separate bath for me when I come home."

She nodded, "Yes, Mayuri-sama." She thought, never voiced, it strange that he would want her to wash, she appeared clean. But who was she to question her Captain.

Once at home, she bathed as quickly as she could, not taking the chance to indulge in a hot bath but lukewarm to prompt her to finish as quickly as possible. Nemu had hoped that Mayuri-sama would come soon, but he did not show up for several hours. Luckily, she had been clever and remembered that he would want his dinner after his bath and prepared both at the same time, running back and forth through the quarters.  
She greeted him at the door, bowing low and offered to take his captain's haori. She sat on the chair in front of the bath that had been placed before and watched as he undressed himself to take a bath.

The hat came off first to reveal a shock of blue hair, then the shinigami uniform that uncovered a thin frame of a body. White paint was decorated everywhere on him and Nemu felt mesmerized to see it all melt away as he submerged himself in water. When he rose up from the waters, he called, "Nemu, bring me a towel."

She brought him a variety of different sizes, whether to wash his face, his body, or even dry off. He ordered her to come and wash his back; she did so obediently, watching the white drip away to see the tan skin beneath. She loved to see him with colour, though she would never tell him for fear of her life and insulting him. As he washed his hand and face, she scrubbed his shoulders and his back, making sure to remove the paint mixed water and replace it with fresh hot water for him. When the paint was gone and his self was washed, he stood up for a final rinse. Nemu could not understand how the strange feelings came back even stronger as her eyes moved from his ankles to his hands over his head, pouring a bucket of water over himself. He was thin, narrow. Compared to most of the other men, they could possibly push him over like a reed in the wind. He had always looked fiercer in his Captain's uniform, but to see him out of it made him all the more vulnerable.

He turned around to see staring at him as she returned to the chair against the wall, her hands placed on her thighs. Reader, Mayuri Kurotsuchi saw it that day and we will hear about it, Nemu Kurotsuchi, as she sat, was blushing a distinct red.

"What is that expression on your face?" he asked her harshly.

"I do not know, Mayuri-sama. My deepest apologies."

He stepped out of the water and Nemu knew immediately that he would be wanting his yukata. She retrieved it for him and aided him in putting it on. As she levelled down to her knees and tied the obi sash around his waist, his voice was strangely quieter than usual, "Nemu."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She knotted the obi and stood back up. She thought he looked more appealing without the paint over his face; why, she wondered, would he cover himself so completely?

"I am only going to teach you this once today. So, you had better remember it. Do not waste my time and don't be stupid about it!" he warned her as he strode past her into his bedroom. She followed behind him. "Nemu!" he called out as he closed the blinds and set a timer next to his bed; the timer was set for fifteen minutes. "I want to finish this as quick as possible. I'm hungry and tired, but for your sake, I'm only doing this to educate you." He pointed to the bed, "Take off your clothes and lie down."

Not even questioning him, Nemu slipped out of her clothes and laid atop the covers of his bed. The frame creaked as he joined her atop the bed.

Mayuri watched her like she was some bug under a microscope, his hand traced from her collarbone down the slope of her breast to the plane of her pale stomach. "Nemu, tell me what you feel."

She almost stuttered but stopped herself. "Nervous, Mayuri-sama. I do not understand what you are doing."

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked.

Now, Reader, his voice was not one like a gentle lovers or angry like one impassioned. Instead, imagine your doctor asking you if you still have stomach troubles or if it hurts the back of your knees to bend forward to a certain extent. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice was quiet similar to that fashion, only curious and wanting to know without any emotional involvement.

"I am not sure, Mayuri-sama."

He leaned forward over her, placing kisses upon the tip of her breast while one of his hands kneaded the other. She let out a small gasp and arched upwards. He pushed her back down, telling her to be quiet. She steadied her breath and breathed slowly through her nose. Then she felt his mouth touch hers. His body shifted completely over hers and every part of her was covered by him.  
Reader, they kissed and yet they did not. His hand moved agonizingly slow from her hip to her thigh while the other continued touching her chest. He began nibbling upon her bottom lip, moving to her chin, then her jaw and at one magical spot on her neck, she suddenly began to shake.

"Mayuri-sama." she cried softly.

"Tell me what you feel." he ordered.

"Like my heart is about to burst, like I cannot breathe anymore."

His hips pushed down on her bare ones and a moan escaped her lips. The pain returned to her down there: where it felt like it was all at once opening and closing, nonetheless it felt like something should be placed there to fill it. Her breath hitched as his fingertips suddenly touched her inside. Nemu wanted to close her legs tight around his hand and yet it felt all so wrong. She wanted to get up and run away, but he had not said anything about it, so she forced herself to stay still and frozen. Somehow he knew that something was wrong with her, because he firmly slapped her shoulder.

"Nemu! Don't tense up like that! Relax your body!"

She immediately relaxed herself and breathed long and low as his fingers played in the curls down below and sank even deeper. She gasped to the foreign sensation.

He pulled his fingers away and snapped, "Be quiet, you little slut! I'm trying to help you by teaching you this! Do you even understand what is happening to you?"

"No, Mayuri-sama." she answered.

He scoffed as he leaned back on the bed, his hand supporting his body, "Of course, you wouldn't know. Most people would instinctively understand what is occurring within them; you, on the other hand, don't. You are ignorant and useless without me. Think about it, I am the only one you can depend on to teach you anything substantial; anybody else would lead you astray and fill that tiny brain of yours with falsity."  
He tilted his head and his smile grew to something that you, Reader, would describe only as sadistic and cunning.

Then he returned to her body, his limbs tangled around her. His fingers touched her and she had to grip tightly to the bed covers to keep from thrashing. She could not control herself for once: the sounds and moans were pouring from her mouth as her Captain continued his ministrations. It felt like every fluid within her body was rushing to the bottom of her stomach.  
Reader, to explain something as personal as this to another who might never have experienced such is almost equivalent to explaining the taste of salt to another who has never tasted salt before. But it can be generally said that it frightened her to know that her Captain was capable of evoking such feelings inside her, to cause her body to convulse and ache. It was indescribably to her that I, the writer, can only cover an iota of it.

She wailed out, his fingers twisted and pinched.

As her body shook and she began to breathe steadily, the timer next to the bed suddenly rang aloud.

His hand slid away from her and brushed over her skin like a ghost. "Nemu. We're done now. Get up, I want to have my dinner."

She sat up immediately and as she put her clothes back on with his staring eyes on her, she could not help but think back of the lesson taught to her by her Captain.

She must've done something wrong, she didn't know what, for Mayuri suddenly grabbed her and brought her close to him. "Do you hear me, Nemu? No man is ever allowed to touch you like this, unless I allow it. If their dirty hands ever so much as come close to you _here_." his fingers dove between her legs and went in deep. She gasped out loud at the pain and sensation, then he slowly eased out, "I want you rip their arms apart." His golden eyes were wide, his mouth stretched to a wide cheshire smile across his face.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

**This is pretty straightforward, I don't think I need to explain. But I can at least say this: he did not rape her. This is totally consensual in a way, a sort of twisted Kurotsuchi way.**

**Please review; have any prompt ideas, please leave it in the review or PM me about it.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
